The present invention relates to disposable razors and relates in particular to razors of this class which are fitted with a movable, permanently attached blade cover which is movable selectively to expose or cover razor blade edges as desired.
Representative embodiments of razors over which this invention is an improvement are disclosed and claimed in copending U.S. Patent Applications Ser. No. 108,747 by Bowman et al. filed Dec. 31, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,615, Ser. No. 275,475 by Chen filed June 19, 1981, and Ser. No. 332,986 by Byrne filed Dec. 21, 1981.
The '747 application shows a cover 14 which makes a permanent but sliding connection with a blade support or seat 18 which is movable from a closed position in which blade edges are protected to an open position in which the blade edges are exposed properly for wet shaving.
The '475 application shows a cover 14 making a similar connection with a razor body or blade support. Its distinguishing feature is a lever system supported pivotally in the razor handle and makes a driving connection with the cover so that the cover is movable from the closed to the open position by manipulation of the lever in "one-hand" fashion.
The '986 application shows an improved cover manipulator in the form of a slide or actuator 21 mounted in a track 17 in the razor handle. The slide makes a flexible connection with the cover so that motion of the slide along the track moves the cover along its track.
The use of the terms "blade", "blade package", "blade edge" or "blade cutting edges" in this specification is intended to include one or more blades each having a single cutting edge.
A particular feature of the present invention is the provision of a sliding permanently attached blade cover which includes a cover actuating lever molded integrally with the cover to define with the cover a single piece-part.
A further feature of the invention is the provision of a razor of the above configuration including a handle where the lever is formed with a rocker arm or "walking" pivot operable to find a fulcrum upon and "walk" along the razor handle.
A further feature of the invention is the provision of a disposable razor having a sliding cover including a cover actuator which is of uncomplicated design and which is complementary to high-speed mass production, systems necessary to achieve commercial success in the disposable razor market.